


Well and truly

by kaige68



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie hopes he's a figment of her imagination</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well and truly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Weekend Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

“NO!” She screamed. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This isn’t real. It can’t be… You aren’t real.” Charlie backed up, bumping into the cement block wall behind her. _That felt real. Damn._ “You can’t be here. You are fictional. You are a figment of my imagination.” _Hey. Look at the crazy woman trying to convince the figment of her imagination that he’s a figment of her imagination. Sure, yeah, I’m perfectly sane._ ”

“I assure you, I’m very real. Not at all imaginary.” He smiled at her. Stayed exactly where he was.

Fuck, he was scary. Charlie wasn’t sure how she ever thought he wasn’t scary. _Okay, so there’d been some squick when Ricardo Montalban played him, squick and crazy. And yes, too, Cumberbatch had been menacing, but…_ Charlie had been afraid for the crew, she never had bad dreams about him like she did after watching the Chucky movies. She pointed at him again, tried to reason with her mind again. “You are fictional. You don’t exist, you aren’t here! Nope, not here at all.”

Khan laughed. Evil, maniacal, bullet-train-to-pain-and-suffering laugh.

_I am so screwed._


End file.
